predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Revealed: The Last Gym Battle
"What were they just talking about, Blaine?" Machine asked as he walked up behind the Gym Leader. "Cause if you need our help, we can give whatever we need to you." "Nothing. There's nothing I need from you." Blaine said, turning back to them smiling happily. "You're the reason I decided to become like this. For that, I owe you my thanks." "So, Blaine," Red said, interjecting, although still embarrassed by the comment. "I know this kind of a bad time but I was wondering, what are we going to do about the Gym Match. The Indigo League is only in three weeks and we need to hurry and get the last Badge soon." "Oh right!" Blaine said, pulling a small a device from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the device and then shoved it back into his pocket. Seconds later, Volcano Badges rose up out of the ground on short pedestals. "There you go. Each of you have earned this Badge. The next Gym is in Viridian City and then it's off to the Indigo League Conference." "Are you sure this is okay?" Hakel asked, reaching for his Volcano Badge. "Completely. You kids saved me from the darkness and brought me into the light. I wish you only the best. Giving you the Volcano Badge is simply just the start of me repaying for saving me." Blaine said, as he slowly got up onto his Rapidash. His arm had a large gash in it and it was bleeding severely so he needed to get it healed soon. "Don't worry about me anymore. I need to attend to something at my Gym in the Seafoam Islands and get this wound sealed. Excuse me." Blaine rode off into the distance, disappearing into the forest around them as his Rapidash headed for his Gym. "Alright." Artie said, taking his Volcano Badge from his pedestal. "Looks like we're almost at the end of journey in Kanto. It was nice to know you all." "But, this point on, we're all enemies going for the same goal." Rich added. "We'll see you at the Indigo League Conference." Rich called out his Gengar and then grabbed Artie's hand. They both waved goodbye and disappeared into the darkness. Red and Machine turned to one another. The wind blew past them as Machine said, "Looks like we've got to separate once more. Good luck at the last Gym and the Conference." Red and Machine shook hands as he said, "You as well, Machine. And if we cross paths in the Conference, don't expect me to hold back on anything." "I wouldn't expect you to. I would rather you use your full power on me as I will not hold back a shred of my strength either." Machine said, as Red smiled at him. "Alright, peace people. Nice seeing you guys again." Red said as the four of them nodded back at Blue and Green. "Oh, I meant to tell you, Machine..." "What?" Machine asked. "Have you heard that they discovered an entirely new region beyond that of Sinnoh?" Red asked. "They did?! Really?" Hakel asked. "Yeah, it was on the news a couple of days ago. In fact, they're supposed to be going to it and exploration is taking place as we speak." Blue stated. "Awesome!" Kusa stated. "So, what is the name of the region?" "The name of region has not been established yet. Most people speculate that it's called Aneso from what they were saying on the news. They were describing the region as being called that by one of the Professor's. Apparently, Professor Pine has had a hand in exploring the region as well." Green explained. "Well, that definitely sounds interesting. We'll ask when we get a chance to call him." Yellow said, as three of them nodded to her. "Well, for now, we will have to depart. We might not see each other until the Conference so keep up the good work until then you guys." Red said as he looked back at Yellow. "Oh, and Machine, take care of Yellow for us. She's one of our best friends." Machine nodded the three of them hopped on the back of Blue's Charizard, and dashed off into the distance, off towards Viridian City. "Today has been quite a day, guys." Machine said, turning around to his comrades. "It's time to make this day count. Hakel, you're up against the eighth Gym Leader next." "I'm ready. Let's go." Hakel said, slamming his fist into his palm confidently. "Alright!" Machine said, calling out his Charizard. "Back to Viridian City we go!" Hakel called out his Pidgeot and the four of them headed off into their final Gym. Their time of reckoning has come upon them. The final, mysterious Gym Leader awaits at their beck and call. At the Team Rocket base, the Triad of Elites bowed to their boss in the same, dark room as usual. "Boss!" Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge bowed to their boss. The boss stood up out of his chair, which was unusual for him to do. "Excellent work, you three." The boss said, finally stepping into the light. "Kurayami has awakened. The spawn of the combined cells of Mewtwo and the darkness of our hearts has made it manifest into a Pokemon. A Pokemon of infinite power more than that of Mewtwo. They say this Pokemon has come from the new region as the Pokedex doesn't even recognize it." "Is it that powerful sir?" Kris asked, as the boss nodded to her. "If you have a Pokemon that powerful, don't you think there would be disastrous effects to go along with it." "Who cares, Kris?" The boss asked. "I have it, Giovanni of Team Rocket." "Are you going to be using it for your Gym Match then?" Rai asked. "No, not yet. Not until I learn its abilities and how to control it." Giovanni said, setting its Pokeball down on a table next to him. "I will be using my six Pokemon as well as the Nidoking and Nidoqueen Pit. We will get these brats for messing with our plans once and for all. Surge, Kris, Rai, get the Gym ready please. The fools will be arriving there soon enough." Kris, Rai, and Lt. Surge nodded to Giovanni and disappeared from his sight. "Those brats are finished!" Finally, Machine and company arrived in Viridian City where they saw that the Gym had finally been opened. Hakel breathed in and out as he got himself ready for the last Gym. "Ready, Hakel?" Kusa asked, as Hakel smiled back at her. "Of course I am Kusa." Hakel said, blushing a bit. "Well, good luck, Hakel! Be careful!" Kusa said, smiling at him as they shook hands in happiness. Machine, Yellow, and Kusa then left Hakel to the Gym and headed for the Pokemon Center. Hakel headed in the opposite direction and walked into Viridian City Gym. As soon as he headed in and stepped into the darkness, the doors shut behind him. A man's figure could been seen through the darkness as Hakel got his Pokeball's ready. "Who's there?" Hakel asked as a light shone down at him showing him that there was a pedestal with six Pokeball's slots. "It is I, the Gym Leader of Viridian City, Giovanni." He introduced himself, stepping closer to Hakel. "Do you know who I am?" "No, I have no idea." Hakel said. "It's too dark to see shit in here." "Well, I expected as much. There are no lights on in this Gym." Giovanni said as a light covered him in a similar light. "Are you serious?!" Hakel asked surprised. "How are we supposed to battle then?" "You rely much too much on your eyes. You have to use your ears and other senses to predict where I'm going to be." Giovanni said, as Hakel's eyes glowed a dark brown color, helping him see everything around him. "Fine with me." Hakel said, as Giovanni didn't notice his eyes change color. "See that pedestal in front of you?" Giovanni asked, as Hakel nodded. "Put your Pokeball's into each of those slots." "Okay, got it..." Hakel said, carefully placing all of his Pokeball's into each of the slots. When he was finished he looked back up and asked, "Now what, Giovanni?" "Now, we begin." Giovanni said, snapping his fingers. All the last in the room were cut off, just as Hakel grabbed his first Pokemon. "See, the point of Gym match is test all your senses and your speed at how fast you can call out your Pokemon. So, within the darkness, we will fight each other. Whoever makes each others Pokemon faint will be the winner." "Alright." Hakel said, realizing exactly where his Pokeball's were. "Remember, use all of your senses." Giovanni said, as Hakel saw him grabbed his first Pokeball. Hakel grabbed his first as well shouting, "Come out, Mankey!" "Go, Rhydon!" Giovanni shouted as both Pokemon charged at one another. "Rhydon, Horn Drill onto Mankey!" "Mankey, dodge that and use your Karate Chop!" Hakel shouted as he dodged Rhydon's horn drill and jumped on his back. He slammed his palms onto Rhydon's shoulders as hard as he could, knocking it into a daze for a second. "Mankey, once more! Then, finish it with a Low Kick!" Mankey jumped at Rhydon again, slamming its palms onto its back and then as it began to fall from its feet, Mankey swept it off of its feet into a wall behind Hakel. When Rhydon realized what was going on, it was already defeated, for the time being. "Impressive, Hakel." Giovanni said, seeing him and his Mankey clearly through the darkness. "It also seems that your Mankey is growing in size." "Huh?" Hakel asked, noticing that Mankey's body was shining a bright white light. When the light faded, Hakel's Mankey had evolved into a Primeape! "Awesome! Mankey finally evolved!" "Yes, let us continue then! GO, Dugtrio! Earthquake!" Giovanni shouted, calling out his next Pokemon. As soon as it emerged from its Pokeball, a gigantic tremor was sounded, shaking the ground below them. Primeape was so disoriented by the end of it, Giovanni made his next move easily. "Dugtrio, Sand Tomb now!" Dugtrio kicked up sand, blasting it harshly at Primeape. Primeape was swept up by the sandstorm and thrown to the ground, defeated in two attacks. "Damn it!" Hakel shouted angrily. "Ah, no matter, come out Oddish and use Absorb!" Hakel's Oddish burst out of its Pokeball and began sucking the life out of Giovanni's Dugtrio as quickly as possible. "Then follow up with Giga Drain! Go!" Oddish then sucked the rest of the life out of Dugtrio, defeating it shortly after. "Hmph. Come out, Nidoking! Fury Attack!" Giovanni shouted as he called out his third Pokemon. His Nidoking dashed forward, slamming its horn into Oddish. Oddish went sailing backwards but was not defeated from just one attack. "Nidoking, Shadow Claw!" "Oddish, Solar Beam!" Hakel shouted as Nidoking came out of nowhere and slashed Oddish onto the ground before it could even move or do anything. Oddish had been defeated. "Damn it! Pidgeot, come out and use Quick Attack!" Hakel's Pidgeot came out of nowhere and smashed into Nidoking, knocking it backwards through the dirt. "Pidgeot, Wing Attack! Now!" Pidgeot jumped back and then came back at Nidoking, smashing it onto the ground with its left wing. Nidoking went sailing backwards but stood tall, ready to fight once more. "Nidoking, Double Kick now!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoking jumped into the air, ready to slam its two feet on top of Pidgeot. "Pidgeot, Mirror Move!" Hakel shouted as Pidgeot held a shield up in front of its face. Nidoking smashed against but instantly hit with its own strikes to its face. Nidoking went sailing backwards and then crashed onto the ground, defeated from Pidgeot's attacks. "Kangaskhan, Dizzy Punch!" Giovanni shouted, tossing out his next Pokemon. It exploded in a wave of smoke slamming its two fists into Pidgeot, smashing it against the wall. Pidgeot was obviously defeated and dazed by the attack. "Rapidash, Flamethrower now!" Hakel shouted tossing her next Pokemon. Rapidash came out and sent a wave of fire that scorched Kangaskhan's body, knocking it onto the ground, however, it wasn't done yet. "Rapidash, Take Down!" "Kangaskhan, use Sucker Punch now!" Giovanni shouted, as Kangaskhan sent a barrage of punches at Rapidash, knocking it back a bit. "Kangaskhan, Outrage!" Kangaskhan's body gleamed a bright red light as it charged at Rapidash, faster than before. "Rapidash, Fire Spin! Now!" Hakel shouted as Rapidash shot a spinning wave of flame at Kangaskhan before it could even get close to Rapidash. Kangaskhan fell onto its back defeated meaning that Giovanni only two Pokemon left. "Persian, come out and use Bubblebeam onto Rapidash!" Giovanni's Persian jumped out of the darkness and sent a barrage of bubbles that crashed violently against Rapidash, somehow defeating it instantly. "Raichu come out and use Quick Attack!" Hakel shouted calling out his Raichu. It dashed through the darkness towards Persian, ready to pounce on what would normally be called the warrior. "Persian, Screech now!" Giovanni shouted as Persian sent a blast of sound at Raichu, immobilizing it instantly. Raichu stopped in its tracks, as it closed its ears and fell to its feet. "Persian, follow up with slash!" Persian jumped forward and slashed through Raichu, sending it rolling backwards. "Raichu, get back up and use Hidden Power!" Hakel shouted as Raichu released a beam of green light from its body, that threw Persian through the air. "Follow up with Giga Impact!" Raichu was covered in an yellow-orange energy and as it began to charge forward, its body was surrounded a purple energy sphere. Raichu smashed into Persian, sending it flying backwards into a wall. "Nice work, Raichu!" "Hmph." Giovanni said, picking up his last Pokeball. "You've actually brought me down to my last Pokemon. If I lose here, you do realize Team Rocket will destroy you." "So..." Hakel said, sighing. "You are the leader of Team Rocket... I knew it..." "You've figured it out I see..." Giovanni said. "I had my suspicions. There had to be someone else pulling the strings behind all of this mess. I just didn't think it would be you." Hakel said as Giovanni smiled. "You're funny, Hakel. Because of how famous my son has gotten over the years?" Giovanni asked. "Please, that son of mine couldn't become a Pokemon Master even if he wanted. He should have joined my organization. He would have been MUCH better off." "Stop speaking so much bull shit about your son! Let's just finish this!" Hakel said, giving Giovanni the challenge to call out his last Pokemon. "Very well..." Giovanni said, calling out his last Pokemon. "Nidoqueen, come out and use Earth Power!" Giovanni's Nidoqueen was released from its Pokeball and it slammed it fist onto the ground creating a tremor across the ground that headed for Raichu. It smashed Raichu into the air and against the wall, defeating it, effectively. "My final Pokemon!" Hakel said, calling out his Blastoise. "Blastoise, let's make this count! We have to beat this Gym!" Blastoise nodded back to him, happy to be the last one he used. "Nidoqueen, Superpower now!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoqueen picked a gigantic rock and chucked it at Blastoise. "Blastoise, use Skull Bash! Destroy that rock!" Hakel shouted as his Blastoise smashed its head into the rock, destroying it instantly. "Follow up with your Rapid Spin!" Blastoise made its limbs and head go into its shell as it spun incredibly fast at Nidoqueen, smashing against it as fast as it could. Nidoqueen caught its body, stopping it from spinning, lifting it over its head. "Blastoise! No!" "Nidoqueen, Superpower! Slam it onto the ground!" Giovanni shouted as Nidoqueen slammed Blastoise's body onto the ground. "Follow up with Earth Power!" Nidoqueen pulled its fist back and started to send it back at Blastoise. "Blastoise, Hydro Cannon now!" Hakel shouted as Blastoise sent two violent burst s of water up at Nidoqueen, stopping it from moving or attacking. The violent bursts of water knocked Nidoqueen onto its feet, defeating it instantly. "Alright! Nice work, Blastoise! We won!" "Yes, you did, however..." Giovanni said, as he snapped his fingers, bringing all the lights on in the Gym. "Can you survive the Nidoking and Nidoqueen Pit?!" Giovanni snapped his fingers again, as a trap door opened underneath Hakel. Before he knew what was going on, he landed in a dirt pit with a Nidoking and Nidoqueen ready to take him down on the other side of the room. "Damn it! Is this some sort of sick joke?" Hakel asked, as he started for his Pokeball's. However, just as soon as he did, he realized that he had no more Pokemon to use. All but Blastoise were defeated by Giovanni and even then, Blastoise wasn't with him now. "How the hell do I get out of this one?!" Hakel then released something strange. He saw an opening at the top of the pit and he figured he could make it. So, as the two Pokemon started to come closer, Hakel made a jump for it landing on the surface floor above him. "Made it... Back up..." "Nice work." Giovanni said, as he held the Earth Badge out for Hakel to take. Hakel walked up to him and took the Badge, as Giovanni snapped his fingers once more. "Bye, bye, Hakel." Another trap door opened below Hakel once more just as he had fixated the badge on his belt loop. "Damn it!" Hakel shouted, falling into another pit with one Nidoking and Nidoqueen, who looked tougher, bigger, and angrier than the last two. He saw two exits of this place. The first, was an actual exit and the second looked like a holding cell where he saw that Red, Blue, Green, Artie, and Rich were in. "Damn it! Now, I have to save them as well?!" Nidoking and Nidoqueen came at him quickly throwing two large punches at him. Hakel jumped over them and used their backs to jump to the other side of the room. He then rebounded off of the wall and slammed his fist into them both as it was covered in a brown energy. The Nidoking and Nidoqueen fell to the ground, defeated as Hakel headed out of that room to the door of the holding cell. He smashed the door open with the same power, releasing everyone out of it. "Hakel!" Green shouted as she gave him a hug. "Do you know a way out of here?" "Yeah, come on! I think I saw a room where we can escape!" Hakel shouted as the five of them in the room dashed out before Hakel did. He followed after them and landed in the previous room where it seemed the Nidoking and Nidoqueen had disappeared from. They all ran into that room as the the floor below them began to move. "Huh?" The pit then rose up out towards the surface, putting them back in the room where they all had their battles with Giovanni. However, as Red looked around to see if everyone was alright, he saw that Hakel was there with them. He had fallen off and rolled into another room where the angry Nidoking and Nidoqueen were put. "Damn it!" Hakel shouted, waking up the angry Nidoking and Nidoqueen. As they came for him, they stopped short because Machine, Kusa, and Yellow burst through the wall. "Hakel! Come on!" Machine shouted, holding out his hand. Hakel took it and Machine pulled him onto a dirt road that led up to the surface of the Gym room. "We figured something was wrong. What happened?" "Giovanni plays a little trick on the winners of his Gym by throwing them in pits with Nidoking and Nidoqueen." Hakel said, as the four of them began to run up to the surface. "And did you know, that Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket?" "Really?!" Yellow asked surprised. "Do you mean Giovanni, the son of Satoshi?" Kusa asked as Hakel nodded. "That's insane! Are you serious?" "Yeah, perfectly serious. You can ask himself when you face off against him." Hakel said, as they arrived back at the surface. "Finally!" Hakel said, completely tired from fighting Giovanni and the Pokemon in the pits, he fell onto the ground, exhausted from the battles. Hakel was then taken to the Pokemon Center by the heroes and rested until the next morning. Machine, Yellow, and Kusa stood over him, holding their Earth Badges, looking exhausted as he was. "We did it. We got all Eight Badges." "Indigo League Conference, here we come." Machine said, clipping the badge to his jacket. He then smiled back at Hakel, knowing that they all felt like they were going to scream in joy and happiness. They had beaten Giovanni and made him promise to disband Team Rocket. Machine, however, didn't believe that Giovanni has given up. He knew Team Rocket would be back and when that time came, Machine and the rest of the heroes would be ready for him, no matter what. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters